


Pon Farr, I Burn For Thee

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Claiming, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Poetry, Pon Farr, fight to the death, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock doesn't want to fight Jim. He wants to claim him as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pon Farr, I Burn For Thee

Soon it will begin.

My logic is paper thin.  
I am most concerned for him.  
My brother, my friend, Jim.

I have lost all dignity, my soul.  
No longer have control.  
What is my goal?  
I am no longer whole.

All I need is to mate.  
If I do not hurry it may be too late.  
Time will decide my fate.  
Demand to be strong, wait.

Now my logic is gone completely.  
Lust remains it is beneath me

 

I am burniing.  
My heart a flame.  
This yearning,  
This horrible shame.

It has begun.  
The bellls have sung.  
We fight to the death.  
Until your final breath.

He is near.  
I smell his fear.  
Jim, go away.  
Live another day.

The lirpa can cut and cause great pain.  
Jim has no clue he does not ascertain.  
The ahwoon is just as deadly.  
Forgive me, this is my only remedy.

To quench the fire that burns within,  
I have no choice but to win.

His scent over powers by brain.  
I cannot explain,  
He should not be to blame.  
I need to stake a claim.

The Vulcan drives are so so strong.  
What I am doing is wrong.  
I must kill the beast inside of me.  
Only then will I be free.

T`Pau does not know,  
How this man affects me,  
Jim is becoming my foe,  
He is now the enemy

 

Around his neck so easily,  
My hands are in front of me.  
They begin to squeeze so tight.  
Again, and again with all my might.

Then I see him dying in front of me.

 

 

I will never see his eyes so bright.  
That gives shine to the day.  
That also calms the night.

He will no longer be there.  
Sitting in his Captain`s chair.

I say farewell to T`pau.  
She will never know how,  
I fought so hard to end this fight.  
All i want now is to leave this site.

I am now in sickbay,  
I wish I knew what to say.  
Then the scent of him is near.  
How I wish he would appear.

Then the sound of his voice fills my soul.  
I know my goal.  
Jim is the man in front of me.  
I should have known that he will always be.


End file.
